


Mornings

by Josselin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damen did arise before Laurent, he appreciated it. He often awoke aroused, and rather than ignoring it or taking himself in hand, he curled closer to Laurent on the bed and took advantage of the opportunity to woo Laurent into lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Damen found that Laurent was one of those men who worked late into the night by candlelight and then was still early to rise with the dawn, going for a ride and returning to bath before other men had even awoke. 

So it was rare that Damen woke before Laurent. Damen was accustomed to military discipline and was not himself accustomed to lying abed, and yet he still found that often Laurent had risen and disappeared from their shared chambers before Damen awoke.

When Damen did arise before Laurent, he appreciated it. He often awoke aroused, and rather than ignoring it or taking himself in hand, he curled closer to Laurent on the bed and took advantage of the opportunity to woo Laurent into lovemaking.

One morning when Damen woke particularly early, he turned his head and found Laurent still next to him. Laurent’s face was turned away from him and he saw the mess of Laurent’s hair against the pillow and the line of Laurent’s shoulder.

Damen rolled across the space of the bed between them and fitted his chest against Laurent’s back. He ran his hand down along Laurent’s side, lingering on the ticklish spot of Laurent’s side directly above his waistline. 

“Laurent,” he said softly, nosing at Laurent’s neck. 

Laurent made a sleepy noise. Damen rolled his hips, pressing his erection against Laurent’s backside. Damen repeated Laurent’s name. 

Laurent was slow to wake that morning, sleepily rubbing his face against the pillow and yawning even as Damen reached for the oil. 

Laurent looked like he might fall asleep again, and he said, a bit irritably, “You could have just started without waking me up.”

Damen laughed. Laurent moved sweetly enough with Damen once they had started, however, finding a lazy morning rhythm together. On their sides in bed was one of Damen’s favorite positions because Laurent could turn his head and Damen could lean in and they could kiss sloppily as their bodies fit together.

When they finished, Laurent relaxed back into the bed rather than his usual habit of retreating to clean up. 

Damen hadn’t taken Laurent’s comment seriously at the moment he’d said it, and he hadn’t thought about Laurent’s remark after he said it.

Several days later, however, he awoke again to find Laurent still in the bed. Laurent was on his side again, and Damen reached over to smooth his hair and admired the pale, unmarred skin of his back. He liked the visual contrast of the darker skin of his hand when he caressed Laurent’s shoulder. 

Damen was aroused as he often was when he woke up, and Laurent’s comment came back to him. He thought about it idly, admiring Laurent but not seriously considering it. 

Laurent moved, then, and as he shifted in his sleep the sheet fell off of his hip, and the curve of his hip and buttock was revealed to Damen in the early morning light. 

Damen’s gaze lowered toward the newly exposed skin. His hand followed his gaze. 

He still wasn’t thinking exactly that he would do it as he reached for Laurent. Laurent might awaken. Damen caressed the cure of Laurent’s behind, and then he ran a daring finger down Laurent’s crack. He touched Laurent gently and found the idea had increasing appeal. He moved his hand away from Laurent, suddenly worried that Laurent might wake before Damen was inside of him.

He reached for the oil on the stand near the bed, and dipped his fingers in the bowl. He brought his hand back and traced along Laurent’s crack again, and then he dared a fingertip inside, stretching Laurent gently as much as he dared while he was trying not to wake him. 

Damen moved in closer to Laurent, and he shifted Laurent’s top leg forward a bit, arranging him on the bed.

Laurent was starting to awake. As Damen positioned the head of his cock, Laurent murmured sleepily, “--time is it?”

Damen pushed in with a low groan. 

Laurent groaned also, and propped up slightly on his arm Damen could see Laurent’s eyes blink open.

Damen fit his hips in tight to Laurent’s behind, burying himself deeply but not thrusting yet. He reached his oil-covered hand for Laurent’s cock, nestled sleepily against his thigh, and began to stroke Laurent gently.

“I’m going to make you hard,” Damen told Laurent’s ear. Laurent’s eyes were open but unfocused. “I want you to come,” said Damen. 

Damen made good on his promise, touching Laurent slowly until Laurent unraveled and spilled all over his hand, tightening deliciously around where Damen was still buried deep inside him. And then after Laurent had finished, Damen pushed Laurent a bit further on to his stomach, and followed him, and used the leverage of that position to thrust the few times that it took for him to finish as well, buried deep inside Laurent with a cry.

He collapsed on Laurent in his moment of climax, and then rolled off a moment later, conscious of his weight and not wanting Laurent to feel trapped when Laurent often liked to retreat to clean up in the aftermath. 

Laurent rolled on to his back but stayed on the bed next to Damen. Laurent’s breath was still coming quickly. 

Damen turned his head to the side to look at Laurent. “Was that all right?” he asked, supposing that Laurent might not have meant the comment he had made a few days before any more seriously than Damen had taken it at the time.

Laurent turned his head to the side to look at Damen. He had an incredulous expression, but by the time he spoke his voice was amused. “It was adequate,” he said.

***

The next morning Laurent was awake and gone before Damen arose, and the following night Damen wasn’t certain Laurent had come to bed at all, going from one night meeting about a crisis to an early morning gathering of the council after only changing his clothes.

The following morning, crisis resolved, Laurent was still in the bed catching up on his sleep when Damen awoke. Damen turned toward Laurent and hesitated for a moment, caught between a caretaking instinct to let Laurent keep sleeping and his fantasies of how enjoyable it had been the last time he woke Laurent in this manner.

His fantasies triumphed, and he moved in closer to Laurent on the bed. Laurent’s eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. 

Damen reached out to touch Laurent gently, resting his warm palm on the smooth skin of Laurent’s thigh. He rested his hand for a moment, and then ran it up toward Laurent’s waist in a soft caress. 

Laurent made an impatient noise. “I thought I was going to have to pretend to be asleep forever and you might never wake up, come on.”

Damen huffed out a breath, surprised, and his gaze flicked up to Laurent's face, where Laurent’s eyes were still resolutely closed. He felt a wellspring of love for how ridiculous Laurent could be in the center of his chest. He remembered suddenly how it had been their first times together, when it took Laurent long moments to relax, when Laurent had seemed distracted by the battles he was fighting in his head as they came together, when Laurent had been shy and tentative. 

It was a pleasant contrast to what he had now, where he was laughing affectionately as he pushed in to Laurent, and Laurent was pressing his eyes closed in a ridiculously fake way and went as far as to fake a snore until Damen reached for his erection and turned Laurent’s attention to more interesting things than faking being asleep.

He was still laughing as he came, ridiculous hiccups that Laurent was mocking him for, and he said helplessly, “I love you so much,” as he finished.

Damen took Laurent in his arms afterwards. His eyes felt moist and his emotions felt dangerously close to the surface. Laurent squirmed in his embrace and raised a fingertip to Damen’s cheek where a single tear had spilled over. He seemed on the verge of asking Damen if something were wrong, and then he must have understood from the expression on Damen’s face, and Laurent said, “Sentiment?”

“Something like that.”

***

The next day Laurent awoke before Damen.

Damen came to wakefulness to realize that he was lying on his back, roused from his dream, and that Laurent was straddled over him, positioning Damen with one hand lowering his body down onto Damen’s dick.

Damen made a surprised noise. His eyes opened widely and he stared at Laurent.

Laurent had a smug expression as he seated himself fully. “Good morning,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [All of the author's Captive Prince fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin/works?fandom_id=3516977), [come follow me on tumblr](http://josselinkohl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
